An image reader includes: a reading section which reads an image of a document; and a document pressing section which is supported at the reading section in an openable and closable manner. While a document is loaded on platen glass of the reading section and the document pressing section is closed, the document is read by the reading section through the platen glass with the aforementioned document pressing section serving as a document pressing member.
In Patent Document 1, a document conveyance section (document pressing section) is provided in an operable and closable manner with respect to a reading section, and in a state in which a document is loaded on platen glass of the reading section and the document conveyance section is closed, the document is read by the reading section. Moreover, position regulation members are provided at four portions which are located on a bottom surface of the document conveyance section but not in a document pressing region. When the document conveyance section is closed, each position regulation member is caused to abut a top surface portion of the reading section removed from the platen glass, thereby regulating a height position of the document conveyance section with respect to the reading section.
Moreover, in Patent Document 2, a document conveyance section (document pressing section) is provided in an openable and closable manner with respect to a reading section, and in a state in which the document conveyance section is closed, a document is read by the reading section while the document is conveyed on platen glass by the document conveyance section. Then a abutting stop member is projected from a document pressing plate of the document conveyance section, and when the document conveyance section is closed, the abutting stop member is caused to abut the platen glass and the document pressing plate is slightly separated from the platen glass, forming a gap for passage and conveyance of the document between the platen glass and the document pressing plate.